THE DEADLY TRUTH OR DARE GAME
by aznhon
Summary: The G-boys are getting sick to losing to Heero in all the Big 2 matches so they go for Truth or Dare, and It's not as fun as they thought it would be... Okay, this isn't as gross as my other fic and it's really funny. Little bit of coarse language thoug


**THE DEADLY TRUTH OR DARE GAME**

Heero stared coldly at Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, then gave one of his creepy smirks. Then put down his cards.

"Beat you all...again," Heero said triumphal.

"Damn," Duo said. "That's the tenth time. I'm never playing Big 2 with this freak again."

"So that comes up to fifty dollars each," Heero said as he picked up the cards and began to deal again.

"This is so wrong," Quatre said as he reached under his chair and pulled out a huge bag of money. "Well, I'm down to only $100000050. My sister's are gonna kill me."

"What are you doing Heero?" Trowa asked.

"Dealing the cards for the next game," he replied.

"Injustice!" Wufei called out. "I refuse to lose again!"

"Well what else can we play?" Quatre asked. "I mean, with the war over and all, we have no use any more."

"How about, we play...Truth or Dare?" Duo asked and added with a wink to Heero, "Or spin the bottle?"

Heero cringed, "Truth or Dare."

"Uhhh...what's truth or dare?" Wufei asked.

"What?" Duo exclaimed. "You've never heard of it? It's only the fun game in the world, that and playing tag with your Gundams."

"Nope, still doesn't ring a bell," Wufei said.

"Look," Duo said. "All you do when it comes to your turn is, chose either to do a dare or tell the truth, then someone says what you gotta go and you gotta do it or you hafta stick your hand down a toilet while it flushes. So are you in or out or are you just a weakling?"

"What?" Wufei asked. "I am no weakling! I will play and I will win!"

"Uhh...Trowa, there is no winner or loser in this game is there?" Quatre whispered to him.

"Nope," Trowa replied.

"Okay! Let's play!" Duo said. "Who's gonna go first?"

"I will!" Wufei volunteered. "I will show you all that I'm no weakling! I choose _Dare_"

"Okay," Duo said with a smirk." Common guys, huddle, we must disgust this matter. Not you Wufie."

Wufei waited patiently till they broke and Wufei saw the horrible, devious smirks on all their faces. Duo stepped up and began to say: "Okay Wufei, if it's a dare you want, then it's a dare you get. We dare you to go over to Sally's house and strip naked and go under her bedroom window and sing a love song to her!"

"What!!!????!!!???!!!" Wufei cried out. "I'm not doing it."

"Well, guess you gotta stick your hand down the toilet or maybe your head, either way, you gotta do it," Duo said.

"Fine, lets get into the car," Wufei groaned.

They arrived at Sally's house in ten minutes and they made Wufei strip right under Sally's window while the others hid behind a bush. Then they started to throw rocks at Sally's window till she came out.

"Wufei!?!?!?" Sally said shocked as she saw the naked Wufei under her window. "What are you doing here...and wearing...nothing."

"Sorry about this but..." Wufei gasped for some air and began to sing: "You are so beautiful to meeeee can't you seeeeeee? You're everything I hoped fooooorrrrr you're everything I neeeeedddddd you are so beautifullllll to meeeeeeee!"

Sally began to laugh. "Wufei-hahahahaha-I'm sorry-hahahahaha-but-hahahahaha-I don't feel the same way-hahahaha-and-hahahahaha-I'm calling the police-hahahahaha!"

"What!" Wufei gasped. He started to look for his clothes but couldn't find them. "Damn it! They took them! They took my clothes!"

Wufei made a run for it past the gates and saw that the car was missing too. "INJUSTICE!!!!!! He cried! They took the car too." In the distant, Wufei heard the police sirens coming and quickly made a run for it.

Wufei arrived back at the house, he was covered in dirt and held a knife in his hands. He saw the Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre were on the floor laughing their heads off.

"I will kill you!" Wufei said as he lunged at Duo.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Duo screamed as Wufei kept trying to stab him in the head with his knife, but kept missing.

"Hold it Wufei," Heero groaned as he removed him from Duo. "It's Duo's turn now."

"Really!" Wufei asked with excitement. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummmm," Duo thought. "How about a rein check?"

"No, now," Wufei said.

"Okay, okay, dare," Duo said.

Wufei smiled. "Duo, I want you to...GIVE HEERO A FRENCH KISS!"

"Kick ass!" Duo cheered.

"Nooooo!!!!!" Heero cried as he scrambled to the.door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Duo said as he tackled Heero down. Duo held Heero's face and opened his mouth and gave him a huge french kiss.

"Aaaccckkkk!" Heero coughed. "Now I'll kill you!"

"I'll help you!" Wufei said as they both lunged at Duo.

"Noooooo!' Duo said. "Get off of me Wufei, Heero, stay on!"

"It's my turn," Quatre said. "And I'll take truth since you can't do anything to me with truth."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Quatre.

"Nothing you say?" Trowa asked as he smirked. "Okay, I want you tell tell where you hide ALL your little money bags."

"No way!" Quatre gasped. "I'm doomed!"

After an hour...

"And the last one's hidden in the T.V." Quatre showed them.

"Sweet!" Duo said. "Now I have enough money to mail-order some assassins to kill Pelina or whatever she's called. Heero, your turn!"

"Dare," Heero said.

"Fine, Heero I dare you to go over to Relina's house and propose to her," Quatre laughed.

"Huh?" Heero's gaw dropped. "Uh-uh, no way, I'm not gonna propose to that stalker freak."

"Fine, guess you gonna hafta flush your hand down the toilet," Quatre said.

"Fine fine, but where will I get the ring?" Heero asked.

"Easy, I think I saw a ring in one of Quatre's bags of money," Duo said.

"No! That's my father's!" Quatre cried out.

Later a Relina's masion...

"Yes Heero! I will!" Relina cried as he jumped on him, kissing him. The wedding will be tommorrow! I'll be beautiful! We better start planning! Common!"

Relina draged Heero out of the room and they laughed as they waved good bye to Heero. Heero glared at them with horror. He grabbed the doorway, but Relina pried him off. With the remaining few seconds, they saw Heero mouth: _Help me!_

Back at their house...

"I'm almost afraid to mention this, but it's my turn," Trowa said. "And I'll take a Dare as well."

Duo yawned as so with the others. "It's been a long night, I'm hitting the sack, sorry Trowa but I guess we gotta do yours tomorrow-what? Dare! I dare you to save your head!"

"Huh!" Trowa said.

Minutes later...

Trowas was in the bathroom for hours now. He stared at his reflection. Not only was he hairless, but he had no eyebrows as well. Then he began to cry. He reached out for one of the long forgotten mascara tubes Relina left behind and began to draw in his eye brows, but the worst part was, there was nothing to hide his eye, with was strangely a red color. Then, Trowa began to draw in his hair...

THE END!!!!!

**TOOK ME A WHILE, BUT I GOT ANOTHER IDEA. I DIDN'T WRITE THIS TO DISS THE G-BOYS. ALSO, DID U NOTICE THAT IN MY OTHER STORY, WUFEI WAS NAKED TOO. I JUST NOTICED. AND WAYS, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. DONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
